A Magri Love Story
by GoseiGokaiYellow
Summary: Moune and Agri aren't siblings. They're friends. And they each love each other. But 'they' don't know that. In an AU. R&R. Magri! :D Song: Love Story. By: Taylor Swift. Lyrics changed a bit to fit a guy's POV. I hope you like it.


_**Ok. So here's a new story. It is of Moune and Agri. As a COUPLE! Please don't hate me for making this. It's just….I saw A LOT of chemistry between the two. And can't you see them as a couple? Just picture this as an Alternate Universe story. Plus the actors who play Moune and Agri(Homao Kyousuke(Agri) and Niwa Mikiho(Moune)) are dating in real life. Plus Niwa is my sister on FB! And Hyde(Kento Ono) is my uncle /brother. It's weird I know. But it's just facebook. :D **_

_**So….ENJOY! **_

A Magri Love Story

*In 'their' forest*

"Agri." Whines Moune. Agri was making her train her Gosei power techniques for the millionth time today.

Agri sighs and looks at her, while doing pushups. "Moune. Stop whining." Begs Agri.

"Mou." Frowns Moune.

She then takes out her Tensouder once again and opens it. "Gotcha!" says theTensouder.

She throws her right hand to her side as a card magically appears in it. She then holds it up and says "Rock Rush Cardo! Tensou!" she yells as she puts the card in the Tensouder and whirls her hands around in opposite directions so they meet in front of her.

She then shuts the cartage and the Tensouder says, "Explodem Landick Power." Rocks then come flying out of the earth and she jumps up kicking them into a million pieces with one blow.

When Moune lands she yells out happily while pumping her fists, "Yush!"

Agri rolls his eyes and gets up. "Moune. You can't always believe that move will work. Remember when that ice monster that froze the earth hit it back at you?" he asks walking up to her.

"Hai! So?" she asks.

"So…don't always practice that move thinking it will work. Because sometimes it won't. And you could get hurt." Agri says. He always protected Moune. Ever since she was little. Since the first moment he saw her. He loved her since then. And he loves her even more now.

Moune sigh with exasperation. She still didn't know that Agri loved her. "Mou! Stop telling me what to do. And stop protecting me. You're not my father." Fumes Moune.

_Ouch! That stung._ "I know I'm not. Demo….I still _have_ to protect you." Says Agri. _Because I love you Moune._

"No you DON'T!" Moune stomps her foot on the ground. _Geeze. I hate Agri sometimes._ _Demo..I love him. _"Still. I don't want you to. I can protect myself."

"Moune." Sighs Agri. _Man. She can be SO stubborn. Demo that's what I love about her._ Then Agri had an idea. _Maybe if I confess my love for Moune, she'll let me protect her._ He then thought of the PERFECT song to do just that. "Stay here." He says and he runs for their _temporary _home.

"Okay." She sighs and sits on a big rock. _What is he doing?_

*Ten minutes later*

Agri comes running back with a guitar.

"Aude? Umm…Agri? What's with the guitar?" asks Moune clearly confused.

Agri sits down next to her and places the guitar in his lap. "You'll see." He smiles at her.

She smiles back. _Oh my. He is SO cute with a guitar in his hands. _"Okay." Moune waits for him to start whatever he was going to do.

Agri starts strumming on the guitar. Moune is flabbergasted. _He can play the guitar? Well?_

He then starts to sing.

_We were both young when I first saw you._

She remembers back to the time when the first meet. In Gosei World. At the park. She was so happy to be running around in the fresh air. She was smiling all over. That's when he joined her. Running faster than her and passing her up. She got frustrated and started running faster. They were then running at the same pace. They started running faster and faster and they both reach the end of the park at the same time. It was a tie. They both fell to the soft green grass huffing for air. That's when they each saw each other and feel in love.

_ I closed my eyes and the flashback starts:_

_ I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.___

They started doing everything together. Even training to become a Gosei Angel.

___See the lights, see the part, the ball gowns._

When they graduated from Gosei World training. There was a party for the graduates before they were sent to Earth for 'real' training. And she was standing in a corner wearing a bright yellow dress.

_ See you and I make my way through the crowd_

Agri makes his way to her and asks,

_ And say, "Hello,"_

"Can I have this dance?" She said yes and they went to the middle of the dance floor.

_ Little did I know…_

She never thought he would love her. A stubborn out spoken girl, when he could have anyone. Even the other trainee named Eri. She was beautiful, even in that hot pink dress.

_ That I was Romeo, and I was throwing pebbles,_

She never realized the little hints Agri gave of liking her. Like saying she was beautiful. Holding doors open for her when no one else would. And cheering her up when she felt down.

_ And your daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

When he asked her to the homecoming dance, and came over to meet her dad. Her dad didn't like his personality because he thought he was too friendly to his daughter. He said to stay away and they didn't go to the dance.

_ And you were crying on the staircase _

When she started crying because she thought her dad was being unfair.

_ Begging me, "Please don't go"_

_ And you said…_

_ Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_ The next day her asking him to take her somewhere to be alone. So he could make her feel better._

_ I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_ You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, _

_ It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

She was afraid to tell him how she really felt towards him. Little did she know he felt the same way.

_ So you sneek out to the garden to see me._

Everyday after school they'd hang out after school running or just talking.

_ We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

Making sure no one knew about them being friends because they knew people would tell her dad because he was a high member of the Gosei World council.

_So I close my eyes... escape this town for a little while._

_Oh, oh._

'_cause I was Romeo – You were a scarlet letter._

_ And your daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"_

_ But you were everything to me,_

_ I was begging you, "Please don't let me go"_

_ And you said…_

_ Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone._

_ I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._

_ You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, _

_ It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_ Juliet save me, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel._

Her dad found out 'unanimously' and said they couldn't be 'together' even though they were _just_ friends.

_ This love is difficult but it's real._

She runs out of the house and to 'their' place. And meets Agri.

_ Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._

They talk it over and decide to still be friends.

_ It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

_ Oh, oh._

_ You got tired of waiting _

Agri left one day promising to come back for her.

_ Wondering if I was ever coming around._

She kept waiting for him but he never.

_ Your faith in me was fading_

She was doubting her love for Agri when he never showed up.

_ When you met me on the outskirts of town._

She finally herd from Agri in a letter asking her to meet him on the outskirts of town.

_ And you said…_

_ And he asked her to join his team of Gosei Angels on Earth._

_ Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone._

Moune was hesitant,

_ I keep waiting for you but you never come._

thinking,_ Could of Agri leaving me and not coming back just a dream. A HORRIBLE dream? _

_ Is this in my head? I don't know what to think._

_Or was it just in my head? _She finally decided it was just in her head and forgave him.

_ I knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said…_

_ Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone._

_ I love you, and that's all I really know._

_ I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress_

He told her he talked to his dad and he said she could.

_ It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes"._

She then said yes. She would join his Gosei team.

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

He then promised to take care of her and never let her get hurt.

_ 'cause we were both young when I first saw you._

Moune was almost to tears. She never thought he liked her that way. She was so happy. "Agri." She gasps. Agri smiles at her and she threw her arms around him. "I love you too."

Agri smiles and asks, "Really?"

Moune pulls back with the biggest smile on her face. The smile that melted his heart when he first saw her. "Hai." She nods happily.

Agri smiles a big smile. The smile that melted her heart when she first saw him. "Yush!"

They both lean in for a long compassionate kiss.

**The End**

_**Well what did you all think? Review. And maybe I'll make a sequal. **_

_**Agri/Moune and Hyde/Moune FOREVER! :D**_

_**~GoseiGokaiYellow**_


End file.
